


it's all fun in private

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard and Bård fool around when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rushed love

**Author's Note:**

> good lord this just gets crappier and crappier i apologize. this one will be two chapters, prep urselves
> 
> ps again this is fiction the brothers aren't fucking in real life this is all written for fun

They could hear them, outside. Shuffling feet rushing across the halls, muttering and shouting, all of them doing what they were supposed to do, everyone on edge and ready for the next part of the show.  
Well, not everyone. Bård was reminded that he was late, when he heard a woman shout for them, 'WHERE ARE THOSE YLVIS BROTHERS?' and had run straight past the locked door they were within. Footsteps rushed past the closed door quickly.

If they were that stupid not to look properly, they deserved to be delayed, Bård thought, breathing a chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" His elder brothers voice murmured a laugh against his skin, lips breathing hot against the shell of his ear.  
His broad hands spread out against his back, and bård could feel the warmth emitting from those wonderful hands through his tshirt.

"Oh.. nothing really," Bård sighed, ghosting his lips over his brothers clean shaven cheek, going to a halt when his mouth was just an inch away from Vegards. His nose nuzzled against his brothers, and their eyes locked, bright azure clashing against dark chocolate.  
Vegards arms around bård tightened and he pulled him closer, closing the gap between then with a kiss, lips locking and shifting against each other.  
Bård moaned into the kiss, cupping his brothers face and grinding his hips down on him.

"We should probably- ahh- hurry," vegard gasped, voice quivering of the friction between them.  
Bårds cock twitched of vegards shaky voice. His brother was making him horny, which he found rather ridiculous, as he was wearing that stupid squirrel costume, the upper part of it pushed down to his waist. He was wearing his white tank underneath, and bård could see a light flush spread down his neck and disappear under the white top.

He chuckled at the thought of them. What would someone think if they walked in on them; two grown men in furry animal costumes, the bear straddling the squirrel, whose costume had large fluffy feet attached to them.

"Yeah," Bård giggled against his lips, the image of his brothers fluffy feet still in his head, wiggling in pleasure. "We probably should."  
"Then stop thinking of whatever it is you are thinking of, and get on with it!" Vegard growled, licking at his lips and sliding his hand down his front, into the open costume and over his boxers, resting over his little brothers half hard cock, palming him slowly. "We're late as it is, no need to delay it even more!"

Bård gasped against vegards lips and pressed into vegards touch, eyes fluttering shut as vegard continued rubbing him, letting his thumb trace over the bulge on his blue underwear.  
"Fuck-" he moaned. He leaned his forehead against vegards and snaked his hand into his brothers underwear, grabbing hold of his already hard cock and pulling on him gently, coaxing silent moans from the dark haired mans lips.

Everything around them faded away, every sound went silent, and all Bård could hear was Vegard. All he could see was Vegard, and all he could think of was Vegard.

Vegards eyes, which had fluttered shut, and his beautiful dark eyelashes standing out against his blushing cheeks. Vegards lips, wet and parted, the escape route of all those wonderful noises he made, all the noises he made because of Bård. Vegards fingers, sliding into his boxers and pulling them down, just a little bit, before wrapping around Bårds aching length.  
It was all Vegard, and he loved every bit of it.

"Vegard..." he moaned, the lazy stroking of his brothers cock stopping, and he found himself wrapping his arms around him and pressing up against him, hips jerking as he buried his face in the crook of the elder mans neck, Vegards bouncy curls tickling his skin.

"You okay?" Vegard sounded worried, and his hand stopped moving.  
"Yeah," Bård replied with a dissatisfied whine, thrusting into vegards hand, wanting more. 

"We definitely need to hurry now, " vegard giggled, kissing the dark blond mans neck as he slid his hand out from between them and instead brought both hands down to cup his ass, pressing him close against him. Their hard members grinded against each other and vegard thrusted against bård, breath shaking.

"Oh.. god.." Bård moaned, rolling his hips as the friction built up between them, the rough dryness of their skin rubbing against each other building up his orgasm. "Vegard..." he whined, fingers gripping his white top.

"It's okay.."Vegard gasped, rutting against him. "Its-uhh.. o-okay." He repeated shakily.

Bård tangled his hands into vegards hair and pushed himself up to be eye to eye with his elder brother, letting his parted lips ghost over his face and his shaking breath rush against his skin as he was brought closer to climax.

"Oh fuck.. vegard.. fuck me.." he whispered, mewling as his eyes fluttered shut.  
"Now?!" Vegards groaning exclaim was rather loud, but he didn't care.  
Bård simply nodded as his voice had failed him, high moans coming from him. His body was trembling and shivers were running cold down his spine. "Please.." he managed to choke out.

"We don't have t-the time right now, Bård, uhh.. tight schedule here," vegard moaned, smiling lopsidedly before catching his brothers lips with his own.  
Bård whined against his lips, biting the brothers lower lip, drawing out a low groan from the elder man. He darted his tongue out and licked over the swollen flesh afterwards and kissed him hard.

"I promise I'll-" vegards breath hitched and he swallowed a moan. "I'll make it up to you... aahh.. later," his thrusts were getting more and more erratic. 

Bård felt his brothers hand snake in between them again and grip them both, starting to pump them quickly, in whatever was left of the rhythm they had. 

"Vegard..." Bård gasped, feeling that tightening sensation in his crotch. "I-" his voice died away as his mouth fell open in a silent moan, as vegard continued to roughly jerk them both.

"It's okay.. it's okay, you can cum Bård. " Vegard gasped. His other hand slid up and around his waist, and he licked at bårds throat before biting down on the soft flesh, leaving a dent in his skin.  
Vegard ran his thumb over bårds leaking cockhead, swiping away a bead of precum as he did so, and the sensation was enough to tip bård over the edge.  
A threateningly loud moan built up in bårds chest which vegard managed to silence with his lips as he came, spilling his cum onto vegards hand and onto his tank top. Vegard continued to pump them both, his own orgasm building up quickly as bård trembled on his lap, his continuously rubbed, over stimulated cock twitching, and he sobbed against vegards lips.

It wasn't long till vegard followed, biting back a groan as he unloaded in his hand, panting hard as his movements became slower and slower.

"Fuck.." he gasped, nuzzling his nose against bårds and raising his chin to peck at his lips. His breath was quickly evening out, but his body was shaking lightly. 

"C'mon little brother," Vegard whispered after a moment. His hands pulled bårds boxers up again and caressed his chest, nudging him to get off of him. 

Bård lazily got of his lap and stumbled a bit when he stood on his shaky legs.  
There was a comfortable silence in the room as they both hurried to get ready, vegard pulling off the tank top and throwing it aside, before getting back into the costume and zipping it up.

The silence was broken when, through a large speaker in the corner of the room, a voice appeared, desperate. 'Will the ylvis brothers come to the backstage scene area immediately. Backstage scene. Immediately.'

The brothers exchanged looks and started laughing as they made their way to the door.  
Before bård could unlock the door and step out though, Vegard hastily turned him around and pushed him up against the door, crashing his lips against his younger brothers. The palms of his hands pressed gently at his chest, and his leg nudging itself inbetween bårds.

"When this stupid performance is over..." vegard panted, kissing bård repeatedly, pressing his pelvis against the younger man, getting rewarded with a choked gasp.  
"You better.." Bård replied. They didn't need to finish their sentences, they knew what the other one meant.  
"Oh I guarantee it," vegard chuckled and rolled his hips once against bårds before pulling away and unlocking the door. They slipped out silently and Vegard whistled as they both made their way to the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah blah here u go enjoy /wink/

The performance was quickly over. They went out onto the stage to sing a shortened version of the song, got asked a few ridiculous questions by the host and teach him some of the noises and dance moves, and they were done!  
They left quickly, having changed back into their regular clothes and putting the old worn out theatrical costumes into the backpack they brought with them.

They quickly returned to the hotel they were staying at, and made their way to the room they had booked.  
They walked inside, Vegard first and Bård following close behind, and before the door clicked shut, Bård had shoved Vegard up against the wall, lips pressed against his throat and sucking gently.  
Bård threw the backpack onto the floor and gripped his brothers jacket, pressing himself against Vegard as he continued to lick and suck at his soft skin. He could feel his pulse quicken under his lips, and the sound of Vegards ragged breath against his ear made a shiver of pleasure run down his spine.

"Fuck... Bård," Vegards hands slid back and rested on the small of his back, lifting his chin to give his brother better access. 

Bård grinded his hips against the shorter man and pushed the jacket of him, all the while trailing his lips down to his exposed collarbones and kissing along them.

"Eager, are we?" Vegard chuckled as Bård moved back up to face him, eyes huge and pupils dilated as he leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Vegard.." Bård panted against his lips as he continued to grind against him, his cock pressing against his thigh. "Vegard.. you promised..." he gasped, hands running up and down Vegards sides.

"Thats right.. I did, didn't I?" Vegard chuckled as he slid his hands up under Bårds shirt, caressing the smooth skin on his hips. He pecked his lips as he grinded himself against Bård, breath hitching at the friction. 

"You want me to fuck you, Huh? Make you cum?" He growled as he pushed bård away out onto the floor where he kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. 

He slid his hand down to his pants and slowly unbuttoned them, tugging them down and wrapping his hand around his brothers hard shaft. Bård moaned against his lips as he touched him, dryly moving his hand up and down and squeezing gently. Bårds hips bucking into the touch. 

Vegard pushed him away. "Take of your clothes." He breathed, as he himself pulled his shirt over his head.  
Bård didn't react right away, just watched the shorter man get undressed, admiring his tan skin and the dark hair on his chest. Vegard noticed his gaze and stopped, eyes shooting a glare at him. "Take of your clothes, or I'm not touching you again." He said as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Bård swallowed and shrugged off the plaid shirt, letting it fall to the floor. 

"Wait!" Vegard said quickly. He made his way over to one of the chairs standing by the window, and pulled it out on the floor before plopping down onto it. "Undress for me," he grinned, his chubby cheeks made him look younger and almost childlike, but his brown eyes practically screamed authority, and bård wouldn't dare to disobey him. 

Slowly, awkwardly, he took of his shirt, trying his best to look sexy, but the fact was that his body wasn't very limber and he had no experience with this, so his struggle with pulling the shirt of emitted a snort from vegard, as the elder brother slid down into his seat, spreading his legs and trying to compose himself.

Bård continued, closing his eyes as he slid of his pants and pushed them aside.

"Jesus, Bård, you do realize when I said undress for me, I meant for you to strip, not just take of your clothes like that," vegard snorted, cocking an eyebrow.  
Bård felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment, and avoided his brothers eyes. Fuck, how stupid could he be? 

"Aw.. come here," Vegard smiled, the smile Bård recognized, the one he only gave him. His big brother smile, kind and heartwarming.  
He held out his hand and signaled for Bård to come closer, and he did, taking his socks of as he made his way over.  
Vegard pulled bård down onto his lap so he was straddling him, and he gripped his face with one hand as he kissed him, the other hand sliding into his boxers, letting his index finger slowly run over his ass crack.

Bård felt vegards tongue trail over his lips, and parted them to give him access. He groaned as vegards tongue rubbed his own, and he deepened the kiss, pressing vegard closer to himself by wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. Vegards fingers continued to play with his ass, lightly grazing over his puckered hole now and then, and every time he did, a shiver of pleasure shot up Bårds spine, and made his cock twitch and strain against his boxers.

"Uhh... vegard.." Bård broke the kiss, and as he did so, Vegard brought his free hand up in front of his face. He held out his index and middle finger.  
"Lick them," vegard ordered, voice rasping. 

Bård swallowed hard and looked into his brothers eyes as he parted his lips, tongue darting out to lick the fingers in front of him, before he wrapped his mouth around them, sliding them all the way into his mouth. His heart fluttered as he heard his brothers breath hitch in his throat.  
He pulled back, Vegards fingers coated with his saliva, and a loud smack sounded as the fingers slid out of his mouth.

Vegards mouth was parted and he breathed heavily as he watched his brother, lost in his blue eyes. He cleared his throat, but it was still hoarse when he spoke. "Good boy," he breathed as he moved away his hand, sliding it down into bårds underwear.  
Bård knew what was coming, his heart beating fast with anticipation, and he swallowed hard as vegards fingers spread his cheeks and one of his saliva coated finger pushed against his entrance, slowly entering him.

Bård held his breath and buried his face against vegards neck as his brothers finger slid deeper into him, very slowly.  
"Relax Bård," Vegards voice sounded against his ear. He was tensing up, clenching around his finger, making it harder for him to prep him. "You're doing so good." He said as he kissed his shoulder, slowly pulling his finger out again when he felt Bård relax, his entire body nearly going limp against him.  
He added another finger, penetrating him again, slower, bending his fingers which made Bård gasp and groan. Vegard slowly spred his fingers as he thrusted his fingers into the younger man, scissoring him and opening him up.  
"Is it good Bård?" Vegard asked, voice strained. He was aching hard himself, the sensation of his younger brother trembling and moaning against him making him incredibly hot.  
"Uh huh," Bård managed to reply, his slim and slender frame pushing down onto the fingers inside him.  
"Do you want more?" Vegard continued, cupping bårds clothed erection.

"Oh... yes," Bård mewled, hips awkwardly bucking against him, seemingly without his consent.  
"Want me to fuck you? Take you hard and make you cum right here on the floor?" He rasped as he turned his face to meet his brothers, breathing hot against his lips, red and bruised from him biting them.  
Vegard slipped his fingers out of him, making Bård groan disappointingly. 

"Please.. Want you.." Bård moaned, sloppily kissing Vegard, teeth clattering as their mouths worked together.

"Yeah?" Vegard murmured against his lips, and Bård repeated his words in a quick breath, nodding. "How do you want me?" He asked, deciding to tease him a little more. He slid his hand into bårds boxers and grabbed hold of his hard shaft, pulling it out and teasingly running his hand over it. He traced his index finger over the swollen cockhead, swiping over it repeatedly and giggling as Bård moaned shakily, hips desperately bucking into the touch. 

"Want you.." Bård gasped as he kissed his lips. "Want you inside me.."  
Vegard chuckled at the control he had over his younger brother, it was almost enough to get him off to listen to him beg to be fucked. Almost. 

"Get down on the floor," he ordered, voice hoarse.  
Bård slid of his lap and found his balance, taking a few cautious steps out onto the floor and taking of his boxers.  
Vegard spread his legs and ran his hand down over his crotch, rubbed himself over his jeans, watching Bård get down on all four, body trembling with anticipation.

”Good boy Bård! Now, touch yourself.” Vegard said, getting up. ”And don't be afraid to make a little noise.”  
He walked past his younger brother, eying him as he passed, and went over to his case, opening it and rummaging around for something, all the while Bård was making tiny whimpering moans on the floor behind him.

Moments later, Vegard found what he was looking for, and got up again. In his hand, he had a small tube filled with lube.  
He walked back past his brother, this time letting his gaze linger on the trembling body, skin damp with sweat and flushed red, his ass reddening from Vegards grip.  
Vegard walked up behind him and unbuttoned his trousers, and the sound made Bård go completely silent and his body tense up. He listened carefully as he heard the zipper slide down, as Vegard pushed down his pants and opened the lid of the bottle. When he heard the deep moan spilling from Vegards lips, he shut his eyes and swallowed hard, picturing what was going on right behind him.

Vegard lubed himself up, breath heavy as he lazily stroked his slick length, eyes on his younger brother in front of him.  
He got down onto his knees behind Bård, spreading his legs farther apart and inching closer, hand still around his cock and pulling it gently. He caressed his brothers lower back with his free hand, fingers trailing the soft skin, but never straying too far away from his rear.  
”You ready Bård?” Vegard hissed, spreading Bård roughly and positioning himself at his entrance. He pushed the tip of his cock into his brothers tight hole, and upon hearing his brothers shivering breath he slammed into him, disregarding the agonizing groan coming from the bent over body on front of him.

”V-Vegard!” His brother whimpered, voice muffled as he buried his face against his arms on the floor, a low moan slipping out as Vegards rough, painful thrusts also made him feel pleasure.  
Vegards grip on his hips tightened but he slowed his pace, he pushed all the way into him slowly and became almost still, making tiny thrusts deep into Bård as he leaned over him.

”Is it good, little brother?” he breathed against his ear, smiling at his brothers expression; eyes shut, lips parted and cheeks flushed red. When he didn't respond, Vegard pulled halfway out and slammed into him again, ”Is it good?” He repeated, moving his hips continuously.

”Uh- oh god yes,” Bård moaned, pushing himself against Vegard. His elder brothers cock was filling him up, and his thrusts grazed over his prostate. ”Vegard, more- please,” he gasped.  
”More?” Vegard groaned, gripping Bårds neck and pushing him down against the floor as he quickened his thrusts, pulling almost all the way out of him and pushing hard into him again.  
Bård moaned out in pleasure as Vegard hit his good spot, and Vegard angled his hips to hit that spot over and over again.  
”Fuck.. yes, ye-” Bård muttered, a constant of quiet exclaims under his heavy breath, moving back against his brother slowly.  
Vegard slid his hands under him and wrapped around his throbbing cock, starting to pump him in rythm of his thrusts. 

Bård whined under his breath, ”Harder Vegard,” He gasped, feeling the warm sensation of an orgasm build up in his gut. His brother pushed harder, roughly penetrating him again and again, but his hands kept a steady rhythm, squeezing lightly as his fingers ran over the swollen cock. 

”Fuck... Please Vegard, I need to cum,” Bård swallowed, his words ending in a whimper as Vegards warm hand swept over the sensitive head of his cock, sending a shiver down Bårds spine.  
”You need to cum, do you?” Vegard asked, hands still moving slowly around his brothers shaft. ”You gonna cum for me little brother?”  
”Please..Fuck,” Bård moaned. 

Vegard chuckled and jerked Bård faster, rough friction between their skin making Bård arch his back and thrust into his hand, voice becoming louder and louder until it disappeared in a high moan as euphoria enveloped him and he came, his brothers hand continuing to stroke him through his orgasm.  
Bårds voice and the feeling of him tightening and clench around Vegard as he came was enough to send him spiraling over the edge, coming hard and unloading inside him. ”Fuck, you're so good,” He gasped, eyes fluttering shut. He pulled out of his trembling brother, running his hands over his ass before falling back and resting against the bed.

Bård got up, arms and legs shaking and his ass sore, but he shot Vegard a glance and smiled lopsidedly as he passed him.  
Vegard leaned his head back and didn't pay attention to what Bård was doing, but had to look when he heard something heavy move across the floor. Bård was pushing his single bed towards Vegards, climbing into the cleverly made double bed.

”Vegard! Get up here,” Bård ordered childishly, patting the bed next to him.  
Slowly, Vegard got up and waddled over to the bed, pulling up his boxers, and crawled onto it.  
Bård pulled him to him and kissed him softly, fingers caressing the back of his neck, before lying down and pulling the duve over himself.  
”you're really gonna go to sleep now?” Vegard smiled, cocking an eyebrow.  
”yes,” Bård said. ”You can join me if you want, you don't have to though.”  
”If I want..” Vegard huffed with a chuckle, but he pulled his duve over himself and lay down, facing his little brother and shutting his eyes.


End file.
